


By The Way (I Made It Through The Day)

by CasTheButler



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Hospitals, M/M, Serious Injuries, good guy Ichirou Moriyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasTheButler/pseuds/CasTheButler
Summary: Years after Riko's death Andrew is attacked by some of his fans and needs medical attention.Written for the aftg reverse server telephone game round 1.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75
Collections: AFTG Discord Telephone Round 1





	By The Way (I Made It Through The Day)

**Author's Note:**

> obviously my piece for this game is a little bit short, it's also unedited because I hit a stress wall in the middle of it.
> 
> I'm still pretty happy with the content of the story itself though so hopefully I will be forgiven considering this was an exercise for fun, so no I'm not looking for negative feedback or constructive criticism thank you. Let the idiot boys be soft.

"You're a fucking fool," is what Neil starts with when Andrew first wakes up in the hospital bed. Andrew glares at him. After all this time they're starting to sound like each other. If the roles were reversed Andrew would have said the same thing. 

Neil takes his hand without asking. Neil never has to ask. 

"You're not that young anymore and you could end up in jail this time, you…" Andrew squeezes Neil's hand as sharply as he can to get him to shut up. 

"Notice how I didn't nearly kill a group of men this time," he says. Neil makes a gesture for him to move over so Andrew does and Neil lies down next to him. 

"You didn’t fight back at all.”

“No, No I didn’t Neil you can’t have it both ways. Neil. Either I kill them or I don’t,” Andrew says and Neil, because Neil is an asshole pokes him in his broken ribs. Andrew winces sharply he doesn’t try to hide it because hiding things from Neil isn’t something that even occurs to him.

“I don’t have to like this, it has been so many years. I thought we’d run out of Riko fanatics at this point,” Neil says, sounding disgruntled - probably because he is. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and begins typing furiously on it. 

“Are you texting ‘Chirou on that thing,” Andrew asks, he’s starting to feel sleepy again which he’s not entirely sure he likes. “I remember when you wouldn’t even touch it.”

Neil nods, “To be fair, that was at least three phones ago I’ve changed since then.

“You haven’t changed that much,” Andrew quips back, reading Neil’s messages over his shoulder. “Tell Prince Dickwad I say hello.”

“He doesn’t like it when you call him that,” Neil says already typing out the message and pressing send. 

“Lord Fuckface, King of Dipshits, Queen Jackass, that last one might be more appropriate for Kevin though,” Andrew says and he can’t help laughing a little maniacally. He’s pretty sure the nurses have given him high strength painkillers that have decided to kick in all of a sudden. Because he certainly feels woozy. He's a little surprised they haven't come in yet to do tests. Maybe it's between rounds. He's grateful he doesn't want to be here. He can hear Neil laughing along with him. He closes his eyes for just a second. 

"Andrew! Andrew!" Neil's voice calls a little frantically. 

The next time Andrew wakes up there's an IV drip in his arm and a gentleman in a three thousand dollar suit standing next to him.

"So did I pay for that suit?" Andrew asks. Ichirou fiddles with the lapel. 

"Technically it's Neil's money I take," he'd stopped calling him Nathaniel a while ago, "This wasn't though, no."

Andrew rolls his eyes. "Why are you here 'Chirou?" he asks, because asking where Neil is seems counterproductive when he's probably only getting coffee. Andrew has no sense of time but it's dark outside the window. 

"I do actually care about you," Ichirou begins. 

"Fucking save it," Andrew hisses back before the man delves into fake sentimentality. 

Ichirou holds his hands up on either side of his body, palms facing forwards. "Okay. I dealt with your attackers."

"I don't need your pity or your help."

"And yet you have it," Ichirou tells him just as Neil arrives back with three take away cups. 

"I was hoping you'd be awake by the time I got back," Neil smiles warmly, as warmly as Neil ever can. He's looking between the two of them. "Stop plotting each other's murder."

"I was not," Andrew says poking his tongue out because apparently he's a two-year-old child. 

"Is he even allowed to have hot chocolate at the moment?" Ichirou asks. It's funny how there was a time when they knew nothing about each other. Hot chocolate for Andrew, Green Tea for Ichirou, black coffee half a sugar for Neil. 

"Nurses said it was fine," Neil replies, handing out appropriate drinks and dragging a chair over to Andrew's bedside. 

"I should be going back soon then I guess," Ichirou says. He sounds disappointed, but like he's trying so hard not to be. 

"How long did it take you to fly here you fucking moron," Andrew chides. "Just take the keys to our apartment, you can feed the cats while you're at it."

"The cats hate me."

"They do not," Neil tells him. The cats do kind of hate Ichirou though. 

Ichirou pokes his tongue out, just like Andrew had earlier. "Liar!" 

"Go away both of you. You're too loud and I'm tired and sore," Andrew says. They both turn to look at him before nodding and scurrying out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Chanting: Ichirou, Ichirou!


End file.
